Promise?
by xxneversayingxx
Summary: “I can't believe this Basshole! How could he do this to me?" "Blair I'm sure he didn't get hit by the car on purpose."


Story: "Promise?"

Author: ana-12.

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: "I can't believe this Basshole! How could he do this to me?" "Blair I'm sure he didn't get hit by a car on purpose."

I gave this idea to howlsatthemoon a while ago and she did it awesome but I wanted to write myself how I see it. Please leave a comment and thanks for reading.

"I'll kill him! I'm going to strangle him with his scarf! I can't believe this Basshole, how could he do this to me?!?"

Blair Waldorf stormed through hospital doors looking very not herself with distracted clothes and disheveled hair. After her run her best friend with worried expression.

"Blair I'm sure he didn't get hit by a car on purpose."

"Oh I know that. But if he would for once look where he's going I wouldn't be running from NYU in the middle of my class to see him last time!" Her best friend yelled.

"B I'm sure it's not that serious."

"Let me see it myself."

"Ok. Come on it's this room. I'll better wait here few minutes."

"If you want." Serena seemed relieved that she doesn't have to be present during this disaster which was most likely going to happen soon.

With that Blair opened the door and walked in. She felt tears in her eyes at the sight before her. In a hospital bed laid with his one leg in the cast smirking Chuck Bass. Blair ran quickly to his bed and threw her arms around her poor but still looking amazing boyfriend.

"Chuck! You're alive!"

"Shouldn't I be?" He asked with smile.

"Shut up! You don't know how worried I was! I thought I'm going to lose you!" Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you." Chuck hugged her closer and kissed her nose playfully.

"I know but don't do that ever again." Blair kissed him lightly.

"Because you will strangle me with my signature?"

"You heard that?" He smirked.

"Everyone did."

"So what? I thought you're dead! So don't you dare do it ever again!"

"I won't."

"Promise?" They smiled.

"Promise."

Just then Serena walked in.

"I see he's still alive." She said with smile.

"Sis you were worried too? Want to give me a hug too?"

"I see you're ok." She said and rolled her eyes.

"When can you leave?" His girlfriend asked.

"They said twenty minutes... but don't even think about going back to school." He added quickly to stop her from leaving him alone today.

"Of course not. I have to take care of you." Blair said like it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Mmm I like it but we'll have to get rid of best friend or you want...?"

"Chuck!"

"I'm leaving. Bye Blair!" Serena quickly left his room.

"So... what will you do to me first nurse Waldorf?" Chuck asked with his signature smirk. Blair just shook her head.

"Oh Bass. Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Blair Waldorf stood in front of her boyfriend in his bedroom with hands on her hips and exasperated expression.

"Bass what I told when I left five minutes ago to talk with Serena when she called?"

"I'm not sure, could you repeat?" Chuck asked with innocent smile. Blair gave him her best fake sweet smile.

"I told you _honey_ that you should rest remember?" Than she added with voice that made all the minions run away faster than ever. "So you'll better be in bed in five seconds or I will drag you there myself."

"I love it when you try to get me in bed with you." He said with his smarmy Chuck Bass tone.

"That's it Bass." Blair grabbed him by his arm and throw on his bed.

"Why Waldorf aren't we feisty tonight?"

"For the last time shut up Bass! We're going to sleep now."

"That's what I was talking about all this time but good you're finally admitting it." Chuck said with a smirk.

"Listen carefully Bass. You and I are going to sleep. Literally. And no it doesn't mean sex so stop talking and start doing what I'm telling you and doctor said you should if you want ever again doing something else in this bed with me. Clear?"

"Crystal." After a while of silence he added: "But I always liked it better in the kitchen."

"Uhhh! If you say something else I will stop to care that you're injured."

"Fine." And with that Chuck moved closer to Blair and they fall asleep with his head in her curls and a big smile on both of their faces.


End file.
